1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a very low defect rate in a manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus that includes an organic light-emitting device including a plurality of subpixels, which each include two electrodes facing each other and an intermediate layer, including an emission layer (EML), between the two electrodes. Because the organic light-emitting display apparatus controls each subpixel to emit light and controls the amount of light emitted from each subpixel using a thin-film transistor (TFT), the organic light-emitting display apparatus may include a TFT on a substrate and an organic light-emitting device on the TFT and electrically connected to the TFT.
A conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a defect rate that is high when an intermediate layer for each of a plurality of subpixels is formed and a manufacturing process is complex. For example, a mask having small through-holes respectively corresponding to subpixels may be used in order to deposit different light-emitting materials according to subpixel regions. As a resolution of an organic light-emitting display apparatus increases, the through-holes of the mask get smaller and denser, making it difficult to accurately deposit the light-emitting materials, and thereby causing defects.